Breaking the Shadow
by CatosChick344
Summary: Kitty loves Bobby, and Bobby loves her, but he's with Rogue. They want to be together, but they're not sure how to go about it. Crappy summary, I know. Just read the story
1. The Note and the Feelings

_****Kitty's P.O.V****_

"Kitty." Jubilee said, sitting next to me on the concrete steps that led up to the Mansion. I sat there, staring at the ground, knees pressed up to m chest with my arms around them in silence. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Come on, you can tell me." Jubilee looked at me from the side. It was dark out, nearly ten at night. "Please."

"Am I pretty?" I blurted out, looking her dead in the eyes.

She jumped a little by my bluntness, "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged.

"There has to be a reason." She played with some multicolored fireworks that she'd created in her hand.

"If I'm pretty than how come no guy is interested in me?" I said, feeling the tears coming on.

"They're blind, then. Because you're beautiful, Kitty." She smiled, and I weakly smiled back. "I'm going to go get a Coke. You want one?"

"No thanks." I said quietly.

She got up and skipped back inside. We were all falling apart. Jean was dead, Pyro was gone, and Scott was going through depression. Pyro and I had been good friends, too. But he went with Magneto.

I sighed and a tear streaked down my face. John had a choice whether to go with Magneto's gang or not, but he chose Magneto over us, his friends. Jubilee came back and sat next to me again.

"You know who makes me sick?" She asked as she tipped back the can of Coke.

"Who?" I asked. This will be good.

"Rogue." She took another drink.

"Why?"

"Because she practically is attached to Bobby. She doesn't give him any breathing room. She's always 'Bobby this. Bobby that,' it's weird. I mean, when John and I were dating I wasn't like that with him." She said.

"No, your tongues were always down each other's throats." I pointed out.

"I understand that, but they can't make-out otherwise she'd kill him, which makes their relationship even weirder. And she's got that fake southern accent going on that I cannot _stand._ She's so fake and dramatic, you know." She stopped talking and took another drink of Coke.

"What brought this up?" I asked.

"When I went inside to get my drink, I saw them walking back to their room together and his arm was around her shoulders and they were talking. She was talking in her really loud and fake southern accent." She tried to mock Rogue's accent in the last sentence.

"Ok, yeah her accent is kind of annoying." I admitted.

"See? I'm not crazy."

I gave her a look. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." She said.

"Night." I went back inside the mansion and started going towards the kitchen. Lately, I've been taking up stress- eating.

"Kitty." I turned and saw Bobby leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, hey." I smiled. "Why aren't you in there with Rogue?"

"Not tired yet, and she is. I'm gonna get something to eat." He shrugged.

"Me, too." He came over and we went side by side into the kitchen.

"You seem upset about something." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I sighed, "We're falling apart, Bobby. Jean's dead, Scott's depressed, and John's with Magneto! John was my friend and like my brother." I was fighting back tears by the time I had finished.

"Hey, everything's going to work itself out. You just have to give it time." He said gently.

A tear streamed down my face.

"Don't cry." He brushed his hand gently over my cheekbone. "Don't cry." I rested my forehead on his collarbone and he put his hand on the back of my head. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure everything will work?" I asked.

He nodded. "You good now?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good." He smiled back. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

I giggled, "Surprise me, Chef Bobby." He grinned, and I sat down at the bar table. He turned and faced the counter. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, while opening the fridge.

"For being here for me, because I think you and Jubilee are all I got now." I explained.

"What are friends for?" He smiled at me. "Anyway, do you why John left?"

"No."

"Magneto manipulated him into it. Rogue and I were listening to their whole conversation. He bought every single word that Magneto told him."

"Why?"

"Beats me. We never really got along."

"Yes you did, at one time, when him and Jubilee were together."

"Ok, but that was three years ago."

"Still." I laughed. He grinned and set a bowl in front of me. "Bobby."

"Yup?"

"This is Greek yogurt with chocolate chips in it." I said.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Sounded good." He shrugged and shoved a big spoonful into his mouth. I grinned and shook my head. I shoved a spoonful into my mouth just as Bobby did. It was pretty good.

"Do we have combat practice tomorrow still?" I asked.

"Nope. It's been canceled because of Jean, and Logan's not up to it right now because supposedly he liked her."

"I knew that part." I smirked. "I can't see them together."

"That's because her and Scott were together for like fifty years. And it would have just been flat out weird if either of them was with anyone else."

"I know right." I said quietly, taking another bite.

"Why would…" I sighed and stared at the marble countertops.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why would John do this to us? And why would Jean just commit suicide like that?" I asked, looking back up into his eyes.

"Look, John's always been a little off, and Jean sacrificed her life to save us." Bobby said, coming and sitting next to me. "Come on, you need to go to bed."

I stared at the table some more and Bobby picked me up out of my chair. I held onto his shirt with one hand and put the other around his neck. "You don't have to this, Bobby."

"I want to."

"Ok." I rested my head on his chest as he went into my room. He put me down on my bed and sat next to me. I took his hand in mine.

"Go to bed." He said gently, stroking my hair.

"I can't. I've only slept for four hours the past two days combined."

"Try." He said. He lay down next to me and I rested my head on his chest. "I'll be right here until you do." He rubbed my shoulder. I clutched a part of his shirt on my hand and closed my eyes.

_****Bobby's P.O.V Same time and place though****_

This didn't feel wrong, lying here with Kitty with my arm around her and her head on my chest. I knew it was, but something about it didn't feel wrong. I was actually enjoying it. I've always been a little interested in her, but I never made a move for her. I looked down at her as she slept peacefully on my chest with part of my shirt clutched in her hand. I knew I was basically cheating on Rogue and that Logan would have my head for this, but this felt more right. It felt even better than when I was with Rogue.

I pried her hand open and put a pillow under her head. I kissed her head and smiled down at her. She was beautiful. I took out a notebook of hers and flipped to a blank page.

Kitty,

I hope you got some sleep. You can't tell anyone about last night, ok? I know you won't. I enjoyed last night with you, and I have a few things I need to say to you. Firstly, you're beautiful, Kitty. Secondly, I love you more than anything. Thirdly, I want to be with you. But, I'm going to have to figure out how to break it to Rogue. Don't tell anyone about this note, ok? Because if Rogue finds out, she'll tell Logan, and Logan will probably slice my head off, and frankly, I want to keep my head. Come and find me tomorrow when I'm alone, and tell me how you feel.

Love,

Bobby

I sighed and put the pen down next to the letter. I glanced back at her, and she was still asleep. I turned off her lamp and left her room.


	2. Sadly Happy

I yawned and sat up, remembering last night with Bobby. I looked over at the other side of my bed and he was gone. Early riser probably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a note wedged under my lamp with a pen on top of it. I picked it up and started reading.

"Dear Kitty, I hope you got some sleep. You can't tell anyone about last night, ok? I know you won't. I enjoyed last night with you, and I have a few things I need to say to you. Firstly, you're beautiful, Kitty." I smiled. "Secondly, I love you more than anything." I beamed, but kept on reading. "Thirdly, I want to be with you." I gawked, but it turned into a smile. "Don't tell anyone about this note, ok? Because if Rogue finds out, she'll tell Logan, and Logan will probably slice my head off, and frankly, I want to keep my head." I giggled. "Come and find me tomorrow when I'm alone, and tell me how you feel. Love, Bobby." I couldn't _believe _it. Bobby Drake loved me. I smiled to myself. "Beat that, Rogue." I got up and got dressed and fixed my hair. The fact that Bobby wrote that letter to me, still didn't click. After I tell Bobby that I have a thing for him, too, I'm telling Jubilee because she would do cartwheels.

I left my room and found Bobby playing a video game. Alone. No one else was in the room. I inhaled and went over to him.

"Hey." I said.

He paused the game. "Did you get my note?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And…" I began, "and…I feel the same about you." I confessed.

He smiled. "Now I've got to figure out how to break it to Rogue without her going berserk on me."

I giggled. "Just tell her, say "I'm now with a girl that I love more than you, I can touch her, kiss her, and hug her without having to worry about my own safety. She's gorgeous and the best that's ever happened to me," it's not smartass and it speaks the truth."

"She'll kill me, but it does speak the truth." He grinned.

"Last night was the best night ever." I said.

"Yeah it was."

"Go talk to Rogue, Bobby. I'll be right here." I put my hand on the side of his face. "You'll be fine."

He nodded and got up.

"What was that?" I turned and saw Jubilee. Oh great.

"Nothing." I lied, but I was laughing.

"Sure. Tell me."

"Ok, Bobby's going to dump Rogue for me."

"Are you serious, Kitty?"

"Yes."

"Spill all details." She demanded.

I sighed, "Can't at the moment. I really shouldn't have told you that in the first place." Jubilee looked like she wanted to punch me. "I'm sorry! I'll explain tomorrow I promise."

"Why tomorrow, Kitty?"

"Bobby and I have to talk about some things first."

"Oh my god." She groaned.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"I know, I know. Let me give you a tip first."

"Ok."

"Rub. It. In. Rogue's. Fake. Southern. Ugly. Face." She said, making sure she pronounced every word clearly.

I grinned. "You got it."

Her phone buzzed and she gawked.

"Who is it, Jubes?"

"J-J-John." She stammered.

My mouth dropped. "What'd he say?"

"The text just said _sorry_."

"Ask him why." I said.

She nodded and a tear streaked down her cheek. She had taken their breakup very hard because he had left her for some _normal _girl on Jubilee's birthday. "He said that he's sorry about or breakup." She said, fighting back tears.

"Tell him how you feel."

"It's…a little…2 late, John." She said her text out loud.

Her phone buzzed again.

"I- need to be alone." She got up and ran into her room. Great going, John.


End file.
